Drunk
by ReghanLOVE
Summary: One-Shot set after Entropy, season 11 :) Couldn't resist!


**A/N: HEYY! After Entropy I just couldn't help myself. I mean come on, drunk Garcia... This is just a little one-shot :) No relation to the Gone series. I haven't started chapter 2 of Shattered yet but I will as soon I have the time. I have an audition on Saturday so I'm busy preparing but I will update as soon as I can! Thank you so much for your support on all of my fanfics! I really appreciate!**

Derek Morgan walked into the house, ready to help his girl Savannah with a very drunk Penelope Garcia.

"No I wanna dance, come on s'vannah dance with me!" Morgan chuckled quietly as reached the door to the dining room and saw what was happening. Garcia had successfully managed to take the little jacket off that she had been wearing and was now trying to get Savannah to dance with her.

"Penelope, honey will you please just sit down?" Savannah struggled not to laugh. Penelope Garcia was a very amusing drunk.

"I don't want to sit, in fact I need more alcohol!" She exclaimed, grabbing her glass off the table and chugging it down. Savannah couldn't grab the glass from her in time to prevent her from drinking it.

Morgan took this as his cue to step in and walked towards them, making himself known.

"Hey hot stuff!" Garcia exclaimed slurring a little. She stumbled over to him, giggling and throwing her arms around him.

"Woah easy there. How about you take those heels off mama before you break them... or break yourself." Morgan guided her towards a chair with little resistance. "Sit your butt down." He demanded, releasing her and pointing to the chair.

"But-" she started to protest and was quickly cut off.

"Uh uh no buts, sit." Morgan smiled when she sat down with no further protest. He winked at Savannah before kneeling down to help her take off her shoes since she was clearly too intoxicated to do it herself.

"What are you doing Derek Morgan? Don't hurt my precious-" Morgan cut her off again.

"Babygirl I am not going to hurt your shoes. Will you please just relax?" Morgan couldn't help smiling. He hadn't seen her this drunk in a long time.

As soon as her shoes were off she was up again, flinging her arms around and shouting, "I'm free! I'm free as a bird! No one wants to hurt me anymore and I'm free!"

Derek glanced at Savannah and she just shrugged and smiled. "I'll be right back, she's going to need some water pretty soon." Savannah said quietly. Derek nodded in agreement.

"What ARE you doing silly girl?" Derek questioned as she danced around speaking nonsense.

"I'm celebrating my freedom!" She exclaimed. Half a second later she was on the floor.

"Woah slow down mama. You are gonna seriously hurt yourself if you keep that up." He started to move to help her up, but stopped when she broke into a fit of giggles.

After another hour of Penelope speaking nonsense and running around like a small child her mood seemed to change. She seemed to be swaying and Derek knew exactly what was happening. He'd seen her drunk quite a few times before and she was definitely starting to crash.

"I'm going to bed, I have to be at the hospital in about seven hours. Stay with Penelope tonight, she needs you. I'll see you tomorrow night and we can have our own fun...with slightly less alcohol." Savannah got up from the couch, leaning down for a kiss. He kissed her back for a minute.

"Thank you for your help tonight." He chuckled, glancing over at Penelope who was now studying her hands intensely. "Goodnight my amazing, sexy girlfriend." He winked at her and she blew him a kiss before heading upstairs.

Derek got up from the couch. "Okay you, come on." He moved next to Penelope and lifted her up easily. He lifted weights heavier than her nearly everyday. Picking her up was almost too easy.

"Derek I can walk, what are you doing?" She complained struggling a little, her words came out all mushed.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time for you to go home. Where are your keys?" Derek set her on the couch gently.

"Woah you're spinning like a lot...or am I spinning? Am I still spinning because it feels like-" Derek knelt next to her for a second.

"Close your eyes baby, I'll be right back and then I'm gonna take you home. Where are your Keys?" Derek asked again.

"Baby I'm gonna puke."

Derek could tell by the look on her face she wasn't kidding.

He quickly got to his feet and helped her up, leading her quickly to the bathroom. They almost made it. Inches from the toilet Penelope threw up, all over herself.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up." Derek placed her in front of the toilet.

"Sorry." She mumbled, tears now pouring down her cheeks. God why did she drink so much? She knew she couldn't handle a lot of alcohol, but she drank anyway.

"No need to apologize baby, it happens." He opened the cabinet and got out the cleaning supplies. He cleaned up the floor and moved on to cleaning Penelope up the best he could.

"I love you so much, you are the best best friend ever." Derek found it hard to understand what she was saying. Her words were so slurred, but he did manage to figure it out.

"I love you too babygirl. You good to go?" He asked.

Penelope leaned over and threw up again, this time in the toilet.

Derek rubbed her back and held her hair. "I'll take that as a no." He said quietly. "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll take you home." He sat patiently, giving her time to recover.

He'd known from the second she exited the house and he saw how much she'd had how this night was going to end.

Twenty minutes later Penelope mumbled, "Kay let's go hot stuff." Derek chuckled and helped her up.

Derek decided not to ask about the keys again. He would take his car and bring her back here tomorrow to get her car.

He helped her carefully to his car. He opened the door and got her safely inside. Derek went around to his side and got in. He drove slowly, taking his time. He hoped she would pass out in the car. It would make it easier to get her inside.

"Derek?" Penelope mumbled sleepily after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" He glanced at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I'm worried about Reid. Do you think he'll be okay?" She sounded upset and Derek reached out, resting a hand on top of hers.

"He's a tough kid. He'll be alright." Derek said honestly.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." They rode the rest of the way in silence. Derek pulled into the apartment complex and parked. He glanced over at his thankfully sleeping friend and got out to bring her inside.

Derek carried her up the stairs and carefully unlocked the door after grabbing the key from above the door frame.

When they got inside the first thing he noticed was the cold. It was freezing since the heat hadn't been turned on in weeks.

Derek carried her inside and brought her straight to her bedroom. He tucked her in tight before going to turn the heat on. He turned it up to 67, which was how it usually was during the colder months.

He then went back to Penelope to say goodnight.

"Derek?" She mumbled as he reentered the room.

"Yeah I'm here babygirl. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Baby, thank you for LETTING me take care of you." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Are they really gone? Is it really over?" Penelope whispered.

"Yes Penelope it's really over. Time to sleep baby girl. Sweet dreams." He smiled, watching her drift off and went to the couch.

He would've done the same for any of his team members. They were like his family, but most often it was Penelope that needed looking after. She was smart, but also a little troublemaker. He would always be around when she needed him and that was never going to change.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think :) I love the Morcia friendship and I want it to stay that way. Please review! And go read Gone+Shattered :D #ILoveMyReaders**

 **-XOXO Reghan**


End file.
